First Paws
by Shad0wSt0rm
Summary: Here's a story based on Warriors, i guess thats all i can say o3o hope you enjoy c:
1. Chapter 1

Shadowkit awoke to a start

"Momma" He mewed, his mothers tail brushed against his flank making him shiver.

His mother turned towards him "Shadowkit! You've opened your eyes!"

Shadowkit was stunned "I have?" He squeaked, pawing his face.

Lionkit, Silverkit, Firekit and Stormkit raced towards him.

"Shadowkit! Finally your eyes have opened!" Stormkit purred.

Shadowkit stood up; stinging light blazing into his eyes.

He strode towards Lionkit; his closest littermate.

"I can finally show you around!" Lionkit squealed.

Shadowkit sniffed "How do you know everything about Thunderclan territory? You've only just opened your eyes a day ahead of me"

Lionkit nuzzled him "Darkkit showed us around"

Darkkit was the oldest of the kits in the nursery, Darkkit was a moon older then Shadowkit and his litter mates.

Darkkit shouldered towards him "About time, kit."

Shadowkit unsheathed his small claws "Its only been a day."

Darkkit's black fur blazed in the sun "I'm so scared! He unsheathed his claws, save me!" He teased.

Lionkit growled "Leave him alone."

Darkkit guffawed "Look who has a personal bodyguard."

Lionkit snarled and leaped at Darkkit

"Don't talk to my brother that way!" Lionkit slammed his paws on the ground around Darkkit

"Brush off" Darkkit yowled and threw Lionkit off of him, slamming Lionkit into the Nursery.

Shadowkit gasped and charged towards Darkkit "Stop!" He pushed Darkkit away from Lionkit; struggling to hold him off.

Darkkit battered his paws helplessly in the air as if attacking Lionkit, Lionkit pushed Darkkit away.

"See you later kit and his bodyguard." Darkkit snickered.

Shadowkit sniffed "That fox-dung, why does he have to bother me."

Lionkit shouldered him towards the Nursery "Just don't mind him, I'll show you around camp tomorrow."

Shadowkit backed away "I can walk on my own."

Lionkit purred and padded into the Nursery.

Shadowkit paced towards the den and stumbled on his own paws "Mouse-dung" he hissed and pawed his face.

"Here's High Rock" Lionkit meowed.

Shadowkit brushed his paws against it; dust wafted around him forcing out a sneeze

"Its dirty." Shadowkit sniffled.

Lionkit padded towards the Medicine Den "This is the Medicine Den, hard to believe some cats want to spend their time memorizing herbs, huh?" Lionkit mewed, in the corner of his eye he saw Firekit watching them sadly.

She caught his eye and instantly raced away.

_What if she wanted to be a Medicine Cat?_

Shadowkit lifted his head bewildered and sneezed again "Rats" he hissed pummeling his nose.

* * *

**Thats all for now! Sorry no time to write!**

**Please comment and tell me what you think so far!**


	2. Continuation Chapter 1

Shadowkit stared into the Warriors Den.

"I can't wait till we move into here!" Lionkit chirped, Shadowkit slowly padded forward.

Lionkit crept up behind him "Wanna go inside?" He asked.

Shadowkit gasped "We aren't allowed!"

Lionkit giggled "Who says someone will find out."

Shadowkit stared; astonished by what his brother wanted to do.

Darkkit pranced up "Now, now, don't be scared of the den, Shadowkit. Or maybe your right you _should _run away before it eats you up in one bite."

Lionkit snarled and showed his teeth.

Shadowkit sat down in between them,

"Its okay Lionkit, Darkkit is just lonely and is looking for something to do."

Lionkit purred "I guess so."

Darkkit growled through gritted teeth "I'll show you, go in and come out when i say so. Then i'll go in."

Lionkit nodded.

Shadowkit seemed concerned

"I'll do it" Lionkit mewed.

_We're only kits! Why all this fighting! Especially since we're_ Clanmates.

Lionkit creeped into the Warriors Den, for minutes he was inside rolling against the ground, yet not nests; smart enough to know scent would be left inside.

Darkkit snarled "Done."

Lionkit skipped out "I did it, see?"

Darkkit seemed discouraged at the moment then puffed out his chest and padded forward

"I'll show you what a _real_ cat can do."

Lionkit exchanged glances with Shadowkit.

After several minutes; more then when Lionkit had left the den, Had Darkkit proudly padded out of the den.

He pushed his face towards Shadowkit "Looks like your the only one left."

Shadowkit backed away "I don't want to go inside" He sniffed

"Do it, all the other to-be Warriors did it, but i guess... Since you probably wont make it that far you don't need to do it" His hot breath touched Shadowkit's face and he wormed farther away "What do you three think you're doing." A voice sounded from behind them.

Turning his head Shadowkit saw Lionstar, formerly Lionblaze after Bramblestar had joined Starclan and Squirrelflight had become an Elder.

Darkkit bowed to the Leader "I'm sorry Lionstar" He mewed and gave Shadowkit a sly look, "They forced me into it."

Shadowkit's jaw dropped, he tried his best to hide his anger but he could still hear Lionkit's quiet growling.

Lionstar stared calmly at them "You all know that unless a Warrior has given you permission you may not go inside the den, your time will come when you may."

Shadowkit dipped his head "I will remember that" He whispered.

Lionstar licked his paw "But, since you are only kits I mustn't expect anything from you, as you know I was quite the trouble maker myself."

Darkkit stood up "Can you tell me the story about when you were a kit and you went finding the fox with Jayfeather and Hollyleaf?"

Lionstar purred "Of course! Lets go to High Rock and I will start the story there."

Shadowkit watched them walk away.

"Do you wanna go after them?" Shadowkit asked.

Lionkit stared at his paws "I don't want to leave you."

Shadowkit nudged him, "Its okay, I don't mind."

Lionkit nuzzled him back "Thanks, bro." He purred and pranced after them.

Shadowkit looked around for something to do when Silverkit started towards him "Wanna hunt?"

Shadowkit pounced "I'd love to! Where though?"

Silverkit pointed her tail towards a meadow inside the campgrounds "We're allowed their but no kit has ever caught a catch there, it'll be hard" She breathed.

Shadowkit began towards the grassy landscape "At least we'll have fun!"

Silverkit nodded and sped forward.

As they reached the meadow, Shadowkit heard a squeaking

"Did you hear that?" He whispered and crept down to the ground.

"Hear what?" Silverkit asked creeping onto the grass as well

"Its a-"

He was cut off when Silverkit pounced forward and dashed at the tiny mouse, it raced towards Shadowkit and he pounced forward but missed and the terrified creature hid beneath a rock.

"Eh" He mewed

"Better luck next time." Silverkit purred.

At that moment out the corner of his eyes he saw the mouse creep out from the rock and slowly but quietly tried to run away, Shadowpaw ran at full speed; hitting rocks as he ran and pounced on the mouse before it could escape and clamped its tail in between his jaws.

He began to slide farther and noticed the long drop at the end of the cliff, he unsheathed his claws and dug into the ground; pushing himself further and further away from the cliff.

Pebbles slipped from his feet and fell into the pool of water that gobbled it up right away, he gulped and leaped from the cliff; the mouse still squirming in his jaws.

He padded back to Silverkit and dropped the mouse and cradled it in his paws

"Finish it off for me please." He mewed.

Silverkit bent down and quickly bit its neck, the crack of a bone sounded and she sat up.

"Well done! Your the first kit I believe to have caught prey in the meadows!"

Shadowkit had forgotten about that, he picked up his catch and smirked.

"Not without you! You helped a lot!"

Silverkit purred "Maybe. Now lets get back to camp."

Filled with satisfaction he skipped back to camp and stopped outside Lionstar's Den "Lionstar? Are you in there?"

Lionstar's eyes glowed from the den and he walked out "Yes, Shadowkit? I finally finished the story and wanted to rest."

Shadowkit dropped the kill at Lionstar's paws "I caught this at the meadow. Of course with the help of Silverkit"

Lionstar purred "Really?"

Shadowkit nodded

"Thats amazing! Please give it to the Elders, they might exchange a story with that tasty mouse."

Shadowkit squeaked happily and raced to Darkkit and Lionkit "I caught a mouse at the meadows!"

Darkkit snarled and padded away.

"Great job, Shadowkit!" Lionkit mewed and flicked Shadowkit's nose with his tail. "I'll tell mom, you can give it to the Elders but wait for me to come! I wanna hear a story too!" Lionkit meowed.

Shadowkit was very pleased with himself, he pranced to the Elders Den and dropped the kill at their paws

"I caught this for you" He mewed

"Ah well, I believe that deserves a story, don't it?"

Lionkit quickly stormed over with Silverkit and Flamekit at his paws.

"We wanna hear too!"

The Elders chuckled "Well settle down young 'uns this is a long one"

* * *

**That's all for now!**

**Please write what you want to happen and what characters you want in it for the next chapter! I'd love to add some more to the book!**

**And sorry about the "thanks bro" thing i kinda wanted to write that down haha :D Hope you enjoy! And please tell me what to add in the Reviews! As i say for the second time ;)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading this, so far! I'm so happy! This is so enjoyable! Especially to read the reviews I got! Now to the story!**

* * *

Shadowkit stretched, it had been a moon since he had opened his eyes and he finally knew the whole territory.

Along with helping his three litter mates catch their first kill (Yes, three, Silverkit is not one of them :D)

Darkkit would be having his Apprentice Ceremony soon and that means the bragging and teasing would be worse then it already had been.

"Maybe Lionstar saw him teasing me and might hold him back for a quarter moon." He muttered.

Lionkit padded towards him, holding his second catch of prey "I caught a shrew!"

Shadowkit purred; the shrew was small and skinny seemed almost broken in his eyes, but he didn't dare say anything.

Lionkit dropped his catch at the Elders den and pranced towards him

"Nice job! Maybe we wont even need to be taught hunting if we carry on like this." Shadowpaw joked

"All Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath High Rock!" Lionstar yowled from his den.

Lionkit started towards the high rock

"We aren't old enough!" Shadowkit mewed

"We caught our own prey, right?" Lionkit called back.

Shadowkit shrugged and sped after him.

Firekit and Stormkit had already settled near eachother with Silverkit at their side.

Lionstar sat down on the top of High Rock

"We have a kit who has reached his sixth moon and is ready to start training. Darkkit, may you step forward onto High Rock?"

Darkkit skipped onto stage; his chest puffed out with pride.

Lionkit layed his tail on Darkkit's back "Darkkit from now till your Warrior Ceremony you will be known as Darkpaw, I have thought long and hard about who your mentor would be and finally picked the perfect one. Thunderstripe, please step forward."

A bold tom with brown fur and a long black stripe along his back stood up.

"Thunderstripe, I trust in you to pass on your skill of strength and knowing when the time is right for respect and no war to be created"

_He's talking about when he was mean to me _Shadowkit realized

"Do you take on this kit as your first Apprentice?" Lionstar asked.

Thunderstripe nodded "Yes, i do."

Darkpaw leaned in and touched noses with his new mentor "Darkpaw! Darkpaw!" The clan cheered and quieted down once Lionstar raised his tail

"The clan is dismissed, carry on with usual duties."

The clan gathered around Darkpaw to congratulate his Apprenticeship but Shadowkit held back.

He knew it was the proper thing to do but this didn't feel right, Thunderstripe was brisk, strong and tough; was that a good pair with Darkpaw?

Shaking his head he padded towards Lionstar's den "Lionstar, may i speak with you?"

* * *

**That's all for today! Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 3

"I think Thunderstripe and Dark_paw_ aren't the best choice for a pairing." He whispered, not wanting to sound rude.

"Since, Darkpaw is somewhat mean" He burst out "And Thunderstripe is solid in a way, and fierce. I just think it wont help make him nicer"

Lionstar laughed "I know what I'm doing, Shadowkit. Just wait."

Shadowkit nodded and slipped out the den. _Why didn't he listen to me?_ _Since i'm a kit i guess_. He shook the thoughts away and headed for the nursery, Darkpaw began padding that way; he suddenly stopped and turned towards the Apprentice Den

"Mouse-brain" Shadowkit muttered and curled up to sleep.

It had been a moon since the Apprentice Ceremony and soon enough Shadowkit would have a ceremony of his own.

His littermates frolicked happily waiting for their turn in about a quarter moon or so.

(Sorry i forgot to mention one of the other kits in the nursery) Swiftkit dove out the den, she was two moons younger then Shadowkit but had quickly earned a friendship with Firekit.

Swiftkit ran towards Firekit and they sat together in the corner of Camp, chatting quietly.

Shadowkit pranced over, "Hey, Shadowkit" Firekit mewed and greeted him with a flick of her tail

"Hey Firekit, Hi Swiftkit" He replied.

Swiftkit curled her bushy tail over her face and seemed as if to be hiding, Shadowkit shrugged and paced away.

He grabbed a mouse and gulped it down happily, his fur fluffing up from the cold wind; at that moment a call sounded

"All Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high rock!" Lionstar yowled

"Five kits have reached their six moon"

_I have? _

"Lionkit, Silverkit, Firekit, Stormkit and Shadowkit."

His littermates and Silverkit skipped up High Rock, Shadowkit was last on.

"Lionkit, from now till you warrior name you will be Lionpaw, your mentor will be;" His gaze scanned the crowd of cats.

"Solewhisker."

Solewhisker leaped up the rock and touched noses with Lionpaw.

"Silverkit from now till your warrior name you will be Silverpaw, your mentor will be Cloudsky."

Cloudsky had emerged from the crowd and touched noses with Silverpaw.

"Firekit-" Lionstar began, but Firekit stormed before him

"No. I want to be a Medicine Cat"

Lionstar purred "Taking a different path, I see. Your mentor will be Skyfeather. Firepaw, Skyfeather you may touch noses" (If that's what med cats do lol)

they had repeated the same for Stormkit now Stormpaw and got the mentor Willowtree.

"Shadowkit from now till your Warrior Ceremony you will be Shadowpaw, your mentor will be; Clawheart."

Shadowpaw stared in awe as his mentor padded up and touched noses with him, this muscular tom was large and strong.

Shadowpaw stood proud, his chest puffed out.

"Lionpaw! Firepaw! Silverpaw! Stormpaw! Shadowpaw!" The clan yowled their names.

In an instant, Shadowpaw was crowded around by cats

"Congratulations!"

"You deserve it!"

He didn't know who they talked too but he thanked them anyways and slipped out. Skipping to the Apprentice Den.

"You wont make it very far, crow food" Darkpaw smirked and stomped away.

Shadowpaw snuggled into his new nest the older Apprentices had made for him and closed his eyes

_I'm an Apprentice!_

_ A real Apprentice! I'll show you Darkpaw! _

He thought to himself

_I'll show you what a __real__ cats made_ _of!_

Soothing sleep overtook his pride and he slipped into a dream.


	5. Chapter 4

Shadowpaw awoke to a start.

"Shadowkit! Hey, Shadowkit!" He heard a teasing voice call.

Shadowpaw heaved himself to his paws, turning to see Darkpaw, _Of course..._

"I'm Shadowpaw. _Not_ Shadowkit." Shadowpaw snapped, forcing his fur flat.

Darkpaw snickered, "Sorry about that. Your so small I couldn't tell the difference!" He cackled.

The other Apprentices in the den burst out laughing along with Darkpaw, even some kits that were listening along from outside the den.

Shadowpaw stormed out of the Apprentice den, his pelt burning of embarrassment. _Am I really that small? _

Halting beside a puddle, he gazed inside. His figure showed, but he couldn't tell if he was small or not.

Shadowpaw heard the light steps of a cat and glanced behind himself.

It was Lionpaw.

"Hey, Shadowpaw. I heard about what happened. Don't listen to Darkpaw, he's a mouse-brain." Lionpaw snorted, approaching closer.

"It wasn't just him. The others laughed at me, too." Shadowpaw grimaced, his reflection showing brightly in the puddle. As Lionpaw reached Shadowpaw's side he noticed he in fact was smaller then average. And all his other litter mates were the same size as Lionpaw, meaning he was the runt of the litter.

_That's unfair! Why me?!_

"So? They just don't want to be teased too. So they laugh." Lionpaw meowed, settling down beside Shadowpaw.

_Yeah. Sure. Like I believe that._

"Whatever." Shadowpaw muttered. "I better head back, Clawheart might be waiting for me."

Lionpaw nodded, "Okay. I'll catch up with you later,"

Shadowpaw nodded and headed for Camp, while half way back he glanced back to his brother, who in fact wasn't there anymore. Shadowpaw shrugged, he probably had gone on a walk.

As Shadowpaw reached Camp, Clawheart was searching for him. "There you are, Shadowpaw." Clawheart huffed, padding over, "Lets go out hunting."

Shadowpaw followed him, a grimace plastered across his face.


	6. Chapter 5

Shadowpaw groomed his fur outside the Apprentice den, out of the corner of his eye he saw Lionpaw, returning back to Camp. He looked a bit shaken, his fur ruffled and a large smile covered his face, he tripped over his own paw on the way back and flopped to the ground when he walked over Shadowpaw's tail.

"Oh. Sorry, Shadowpaw." Lionpaw mumbled before lying down.

In the wrong nest.

"Lionpaw? Whats wrong? Is everything okay?" Shadowpaw asked, trying to nudge Lionpaw to his nest.

Lionpaw gave a dreamy sigh and his head began resting on Shadowpaw's muzzle. Shadowpaw yanked it out in surprise, "Hey!" He snapped, harsher then expected.

"Oh. Sorry, Shadowpaw." Lionpaw repeated.

Shadowpaw rolled his eyes, but a sudden realization struck him. The look on his litter mates face showed something, unexpected. It showed the sign of a cat, lovestruck.

"Who is it?" Shadowpaw burst out.

Lionpaw shook his head alarmingly, "What are you talking about?" He asked, his fur bushing out.

"Everything! You like someone, I know it. Now, who is it?" Shadowpaw pressed.

"No one, okay?" Lionpaw sighed, turning away.

Shadowpaw nudged him, "Come on, I'm your brother, you can trust me."

"Okay! Fine!" Lionpaw hissed, "She's from a different Clan, though..."

Shadowpaw's eyes widened, "What?!"

"I met her two days ago, and we agreed to meet again, today. I couldn't help myself. She's so pretty, and kind..." He trailed off.

"Who?" Shadowpaw asked.

"Her names Firepaw." Lionpaw meowed.

"Are you sure you should be doing this? Its against the Warrior Code!" Shadowpaw's eyes narrowed.

"I cant help myself." Lionpaw sighed.

"Whatever. Just, don't let Lionstar find out." Shadowpaw yawned and circled in his nest, "Night." He murmured and closed his eyes.

"Night." Lionpaw whispered.


End file.
